


Sighs

by ninaarcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Jearmin Week, M/M, day 1: talking in your sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaarcher/pseuds/ninaarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds out that Armin talks in his sleep. Teasing ensues. Until, one night, there's nothing Jean wants to tease Armin for in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jearmin Week Summer 2015. Day 1: Talking In Your Sleep.

At first, Jean could only think about the absolute _goldmine_ he stumbled into when he learned that Armin talks in his sleep. They are friends, after all, despite Jean’s tension with Jaeger, and the harmless teasing is ceaseless. For weeks, every conversation between them started with Jean’s clever one-liners about something Armin said the other night. There was a solid month where Jean harped on the time Armin got tangled in his blankets and called it 3DMG.

It takes a couple of months before he realizes exactly what he’s hearing. 

Armin talks about the rest of the 104th.

Armin talks about _him_.

“Jeaaaaaan, don’t fiiiiiiight with’im.” Armin’s bunk creaks as he flails, one arm falling over the edge. Apparently, Armin talks about him and Eren. Fighting. What else is new? “Jeannooooo, he didn’t meeeeeean it.”

Great. He can’t even get away from fighting with Eren in Armin’s dreams. That’s reassuring.

“Jean.”

The boy in question nearly falls out of bed in his haste to sit up and look over at Armin. What was that he said? Or sighed, really, because that was not how you said a name in normal conversation. Armin had just sighed his name in his sleep

Jean feels dizzy, breathless. Armin sighs his name again and settles into his bed, rustling the blankets and sounding so damn comfortable that Jean can’t come up with any reason to ever speak of this to anyone.

He hesitates before he says anything; the last thing he wants to do is wake Armin up and actually bring attention to the situation. If the kid wants to pretend to be asleep, then Jean doesn’t want to force a conversation.

“Armin? Are you...awake over there?”

Silence from the blond across the way. He snores softly for a few breaths, then shifts again, and his breathing returns to normal.

Jean’s, on the other hand, does not. He’s so dumbfounded in the dark of the barracks that he’s intensely glad no one could see him even if they were awake. He wants to keep this moment to himself for as long as he can, maybe even forever. For now, there doesn’t seem to be a reason to even bring it up to Armin. 

He smiles and lays back down, hands behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. Maybe he can find it in his heart to be nice about this one, and not tease Armin about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided very last-minute to do Jearmin Week, so this is pretty short and quick and a little messy, but I like it. I'm trying to write more fluff since I have such a hard time keeping angst out of my writing. Cross your fingers, kids.
> 
> Headcanon: Jean very much teases Armin about this when they're old and married and unbearably cute.


End file.
